sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pith's Penal Complex
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Strafvollzugskomplex des Kerns Popup: The Pith's Penal Complexes are run by a previous Amarr captain called Dewak Humfry, commonly referred to by his previous prisoners as "Dewak the Insane" or "Dewak the Screaming". He is a fiercely disciplined tactician. After a prolonged service in imperial Amarr forces, he decided to go into business in the private sector. DED Threat Assessment Level: 8 of 10 '' Diesen Komplex kann man zu zweit gut fliegen (Damage Dealer + Logistic), oder alleine mit einem gut getankten Schiff (z.B. Tengu) Erster Abschnitt thumb|Pith's Penal Complex - Abschnitt 1 Popup: ''This deadspace pocket is where Dewak has built his so-called "Humane Aid Center". It is his term for a facility where prisoners are allowed some physical and social freedom. The rate of successful rehabilitation is quite considerable, and has somewhat surprised DED threat assessment units that have looked into the operation. *4 Guristas Heavy Missile Batteries *1 Guristas Stasis Tower (37km vom Einwarppunkt, keine sofortige Autoagression) *3 Battleships - Assistent Warden (Pith Destroyer/Exterminator/Extinguisher) - jam *7 Battleships - Prisoner Pickup Team (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *2 Battleships - Dewak's First Officer (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) *5 Battlecruiser - Reserve Task Unit (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) *3-4 Battlecruiser - Prison Beacon Watch (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) *1-2 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) *2-5 Destroyer - Prison Beacon Patrol (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) *5-7 Destroyer - Prisoner Freighter (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) *2-5 Destroyer (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) Die Struktur "Dewak's First Officer HQ" hat einen Chip in seinem Wrack (Dewak's Level 1 Decoder), evtl. zum Öffnen des Beschleunigungstores. Alle NPC´s müssen entfernt werden um das Gate zu nutzen :). Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Pith's Penal Complex - Abschnitt 2 Popup: This corridor is used to guard prisoners that are deemed incapable of breaking out by themself (and thus safe enough to contain in low-security facilities) but are "connected" well enough to demand a high security deadspace pocket. Prisoners, brought here for rehabilitation, have their equipment confiscated by the authorities. Then it is "taxed" heavily to pay upkeep costs and it often leaves the prisoners without any belongings. Dewak keeps these taxes under lock and key, guarded by his number-one warden. '' '''Gruppe 1' - unter 10 km, autoaggro *4 Battleships - Beacon Watch (Pith Destroyer) Gruppe 2 - 50 - 110 km *4 Guristas Heavy Missile Batteries *2 Battleships - Dewak's Dot Warden (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *5 Battleships - Prisoner Pickup Team (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *2 Battleships - Perimeter Watch Major (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *6 Battlecruiser - Reserve Task Unit (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) *1 Battlecruiser - Perimeter Watch (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) *2 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) *7 Destroyer - Prisoner Freighter (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) *3 Destroyer - Perimeter Watch Assistant (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) *2 Destroyer (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) Der Container "Dewak's Dot" kann erst geöffnet werden, wenn alle Schiffe abgeschossen worden sind, er hat wieder einen Chip (Dewak's Level 2 Decoder), evtl. zum Öffnen des Beschleunigungstores. Die Deepspace Monitor Base hinterlassen bei Abschuss jeweils einen Container mit einigen Personen (zB Janitor, Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Pith's Penal Complex - Abschnitt 3 Popup: Dewak Humfry travels frequently between all of the Pith's Penal Complexes, but when he is around, this is where he'd be. This deadspace pocket is littered with victims jettisoned into space after having died in captivity in one of his prisons/torture chambers. '' '''Gruppe 1' - unter 10 km, autoaggro *4-5 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter) *1-2 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Gruppe 2 - 50 - 60 km *4 Battleships - Pith Officer (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) *6-7 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) *4 Battlecruiser - Pithum Patroller (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter) *12-14 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Enforcer) *6 Destroyer (Phitior Anarchist/Guerilla/Renegade) *6 Destroyer - Pithi Runner (Phitior Anarchist/Guerilla/Renegade) *6-8 Destroyer - Power Generator Crew (Phitior Anarchist/Renegade) *2-4 Destroyer - Storage Watch (Phitior Guerilla/Renegade) *1 Faction Battleship - 'Screaming' Dewak Humfry Der "'Screaming' Dewak Humfry" lässt ein 21st Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, ausserdem besteht die Chance auf B-Type bzw. Dread Guristas Faction Loot und/oder eine Rattlesnake BPC. Möglicher Blitz: Dewak tankt nicht sonderlich viel, mit einer Tengu auf Heavy Missiles oder Heavy Assault mit Javelin Munition kann man Dewak einfach abshießen, das Wrack looten und verschwinden. Ich empfehle diese Vorgehensweise nur, wenn man einen Deadspace Shieldbooster nutzt und über 92% Kinetik Resistenz hat. Alternativ: Marauder im Bastionsmodus.... Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site